It has been found that III-N materials are a desirable semiconductor material in many electronic and photonic applications. As understood in the art, the III-N semiconductor material must be provided as a crystalline or single crystal formation for the most efficient and useful bases for the fabrication of various electronic and photonic devices therein. Further, the single crystal III-N semiconductor material is most conveniently formed on single crystal silicon wafers because of the extensive background and technology developed in the silicon semiconductor industry. However, efforts to grow III-N on silicon wafers have resulted in substantially bowed wafers due to tensile strain in the III-N material.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved methods of growing III-N on silicon substrates that are strain compensated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved substantially flat or unbowed, large diameter, high yield epitaxial wafers of III-N on silicon.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved methods of providing substantially flat, large diameter, high yield epitaxial wafers of III-N on silicon.